base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
M107
To see a weapon related to the M107, see the M82A1. ---- |type= Anti-Materiel Rifle |weapon_category= Sniper Rifles |firing_mode= Semi Auto |direct_damage= *800 @50m *750 @350m |headshot_damage= *2400 @50m *2250 @350m |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= 120 RPM |bullet_velocity= 1500 m/s |accuracy= *Hipfire: 250/350/450/300 *Aimed: 0/0/0/60 |reload_time= 4.25 Seconds |ammo_(clip/storage)= 10/100 |optic_type= 4x, 6x, 8x, 12x |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= ~1600 }} The M107 is a weapon unlocked at 300000 Battlescore. A powerful semi automatic sniper rifle, the weapon benifits from increased damage to vehicles and bypass armored shields. History The M107 is the U.S military desgination of the Barrett M82 Anti-Materiel rifle sniper system which is designed to allow users to fire the .50 BMG cartridge with greater accuracy than one fired from a machine gun and would be man portable. General Infromation The M107's damage is high considering it is firing a fairly large round, doing 800 damage within 50m and dropping rather slowly to 750 damage at 350m and beyond. This damage along with a rather low damage drop give the weapon the ability to instant kill players wearing the Assassin Armor and Swimsuit Armor at any distance to any part of the body even with bonus health from various VIPs. Otherwise it can easily kill most players with two to three body shots or with just a single headshot. The M107 however fires rather slowly, firing at only 120 RPM. This puts it slower than most of its semi automatic rivals as well as encouraging greater accuracy which is helped by the weapon's higher velocity of 1500 m/s when compared to other semi automatic rifles. One curious aespect is that the weapon has abysmal, the worst hipfire accuracy in the game with an outrageous hipfire spread especially when moving. This makes the weapon more or less impossible to use from the hip unless within touching distance. The weapon's magazine size is fairly small with only 10 rounds per megazine and reloads are slow too. The M107 reloads at 4.25 seconds which means the downtime between reloads is rather lengthy, though considering the abysmal hipfire spread one shouldn't find themselves using the weapon in anywhere but long range. The M107 is unique among snipers is that it is only one of two sniper rifles that have the Armor Piercing attribute with the other being the M82A1. This allows the weapon to deal damage towards any vehicle and bypass the shield of the Shielded Armor Suit. One notable thing however is that the weapon does rather high damage towards aircraft which allows the weapon to destroy a Vortex with a single magazine should all shots connect though due to the speed of the Vortex as well as the rather low velocity of the M107's bullets its rather hard to hit one on the move. Trivia *The model is made by VotexAbrams951 while the animation is made by JimmyLJX **The weapon is based on the M107A1 model due to the cylindrical muzzle brake and the cheek pad on the back of the weapon. **Despite the fact the M107 and M82A1 are more or less identical, due to different model developers the weapons look drastically different. *Despite it being an Anti-Materiel rifle in real life, it does not have the attributes of one ingame perhaps for balancing reasons. *The weapon's name was originally supposed to be called "M107 .416" due to the fact the weapon's stats was meant to reflect the fact it was firing .416 Barrett instead of the usual .50 BMG. This was never done because it sounded too silly. **The .416 Barrett round packs less punch compared to the .50 BMG but supposedly retains more energy at a distance which may explain the rather low damage difference between the maximum and minimum damage as well as lower overall damage per shot. Category:Guns Category:Armor Piercing Category:Sniper Rifles